Nancy Drew And The Case Of The Bubotuber Pus
by oddment1
Summary: Someone sent a envelope of Bubotuber Pus. Who did it? Nancy Drew is on the case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One On The Train

Nancy Drew, a girl with strawberry blonde hair sat on a bench on the Hogwarts Express pondering how her life had changed over the last four years. Even though she had a knack for solving mysteries, she had not been able to in the past three years because of her new life.

Shortly before her eleventh birthday, Nancy had been helping her housekeeper and surrogate mother Hannah Gruen mix batter for brownies. When she tried to pick up the bowl containing the batter from the counter, Nancy dropped the bowl and the batter spilled all over the floor. Even though Hannah tried to calm young Nancy down, she started crying. All of the sudden, water started bursting out of the kitchen sink for no reason. Hannah tried to turn off the sink to no avail. Just when Hannah was about to call in a plumber, a matronly woman wearing glasses and a pointed hat appeared in the kitchen from out of thin air. The woman took out a pointed stick from a pocket in her green robe and pointed it at the sink. The water stopped flowing as quickly as it started. The witch pointed the stick at Hannah and spark came out of it. Hannah left the room for no apparent reason.

"What is going on?" Nancy called out at the strange woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," the strange woman replied. "I have come because you have just discovered your new powers."

"What powers?" Nancy asked. "And what happed to Hannah?"

"You are a witch who is about to go on a magical journey," McGonagall explained. "As for your housekeeper, she is fine. However, she will not remember this unfortunate incident."

"There are no such things as witches!" Nancy blurted out.

"There are plenty of things in this world that you do not understand, Nancy," McGonagall said patiently as she reached into a pocket for a parchment. "Perhaps this letter will explain things better."

Nancy reluctantly took the letter and read it. The letter invited Nancy to attend a school called Hogwarts.

Nancy was awaken from her thoughts by her friend George Fayne who had just stood up and was looking intently at the door of their compartment.

"Is something wrong George?" Nancy asked her athletic friend with short black hair.

"I'm just getting ready for our special friend," George replied as she pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Do you really think he'll cause trouble for us now?" Bess Marvin piped up.

Even though Bess and George were cousins they couldn't have been more different. George was a tomboy and athletic while Bess was pretty and slightly pudgy.

"Oh come on, Bess!" George exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "That idiot always causes trouble for us just because we're different."

"So what are you going to do?" Bess inquired.

"I'll show you," George explained as she pointed her wand at the ceiling causing a bucket of slime hovered just under the ceiling.

"I still don't understand how you can do that, George," Bess declared in wonder. "They don't teach Unspoken spells until sixth year and we haven't even started fourth year yet."

"Try visiting the library for once," George ordered.

"Well if it isn't a bunch of Mudbloods!" a pale blond boy sneered as he flung the door of the compartment open. "If I had my way, you all be chucked out the window.

"Hello, Draco," Nancy sarcastically greeted. "What can we do for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Threats and Romance

"I thought that that I would come over and say hi," Draco drawled out.

"How nice of you," George sneered.

"Now, let's not be rude," Draco ordered. "One of these days I just might have to teach you some matters."

Nancy heard a couple of snickers coming from somewhere just out of sight of Draco. Nancy did not have to strain her brain too much because she knew that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were always attached to Draco's hip. As Draco glanced behind him, his two lackeys came into view behind him. Gregory Goyle was tall and muscular with short bristly hair and the Vincent Crabbe was short and pudgy with hair that resembled a helmet.

"Well, the gangs all here," Bess piped up as she rolled her eyes.

"Say, I was wondering if you Mudbloods knew what was going to happen this year?" Draco asked with a gloating laugh.

"Santa Claus is coming to town and all you are getting in your stocking is coal!" Bess called out getting an enthusiastic laugh from Nancy and George.

"What are you talking about, Marvin?" Draco demanded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Never mind," Bess replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "This like so many other things is over your head."

"You know, Draco," Nancy interjected as she stood up with her arms folded. "I was wondering something.""What is that, Drew?" Draco growled.

"Don't you people ever have any other insults for us?" Nancy asked. "You always use the same one."

"Why abandon a classic?" Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle laughed appreciatively.

"Maybe your feeble mind is incapable of coming up with anything else," Nancy explained. "Maybe the sorting hat sucked all of the imagination out of your head when it made you a Slyhterin."

"You're asking for trouble, Drew!" Draco spat.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Nancy replied.

"There's something you should know, Draco," George called out.

"Yeah, what?" Draco fumed.

George smirked and pointed at the ceiling. Hanging directly over Draco's head was a bucket of slime. She then pointed her wand at the bucket and it tipped over and dumped its entire contents on Draco's head. Slime poured down ran down his head and his clothes.

"I'll get you!" Draco screamed as he started to run at George.

Nancy stepped to Draco's right side and grabbed his arm. She then gave Draco a judo throw and he made a loud thud on the ground. He sat up with a bloody nose. Crabbe and Goyle were just about to step in and help their leader when the snack cart creaked in the distance.

"You'll pay for this, Nancy Drew!" Draco promised as he ran off with his cronies.

"Put it on my credit card!" Nancy cackled at Draco's back.

"Good job, Nancy, " Bess complimented as she patted her friend on the back.

"Does anybody want some snacks?" Nancy asked her two friends. "My treat!"

"What's going on here, Nancy?" a round faced boy called out as he entered the compartment.

"Oh, nothing much, Neville," Nancy replied. "We were just visiting with our special friend.""Oh, him," Neville snorted. "I've had plenty of meetings with him too."

"Would you like to join us, Neville?" Bess asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Who me?" Neville gasped as he started to quickly leave the compartment. "Why… I… um… better be going."

"I think someone has a crush on you, Bess," George commented with a smile.

After eating their snacks, Nancy and her friends dug their school robes from their suitcases and headed for the changing rooms. There were four spacious stalls with curtains in front of them, one for each house. Nancy headed into the one designated for Gryffindor while George went into the room marked Hufflepuff. Since Nancy was the first of her friends to get dressed, she started to head back to her compartment. She was just about to open the door when she heard a voice coming from a compartment across the hall. Nancy put her ear against the door to listen.

"I sure would like to get that Granger!" a sinister voice called out. "She makes me sick!"

"What are you doing, Nancy?" Hermione asked, starting Nancy away from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy looked at Hermione and tried to make a decision. Should she tell Hermione what she had heard and risk having the person who had uttered the threatening words her. Nancy briefly considered quickly leaving before the threatening voice came out to see what the commotion was. However, Nancy had never been one to avoid taking risks in her life.

"Someone is out to get you, Hermione!" Nancy loudly spoke out to draw the threatening student out into the open.

"Of course someone is out to get us, Nancy," Hermione replied with her eyes narrowed. "It's the lot we lead in life."

"Don't I know it," Nancy grunted under her breath. "What are you doing wondering around here?"

"My fourth year spell book is missing," Hermione explained. "I was wondering if you could help me find it. I hear you're good at finding things.""Sure, I'd love to," Nancy replied enthusiastically.

As Nancy started to walk away, she glanced back at the compartment door that hid the mysterious voice and wondered who had threatened Hermione.

"Not so stupid, are you?" Nancy thought as she shook her head.

After rounding up Bess and George, Nancy went to meet Hermione and her friends in their compartment.

"Where did you last see your book, Hermione?" Nancy asked.

"It was in my trunk the whole time," Hermione complained.

"Hmm…" Nancy pondered. "There's a black scorch mark on the lock like it's been broken into. Have you left it recently?"

"The last time I left it was when we left the train to say good bye to Ron's parents," Hermione answered. "Funny thing was they kept hinting about something that was supposed to happen this year, but they wouldn't tell us anything definite."

"What's really funny is that our favorite weasel was in our compartment bragging about the same thing," Bess commented with her arms folded.

"That git has been bragging about that all over the train!" Ron spat angrily.

"Well you can hardly blame him," Harry pointed out. "He has so little in his head, he can't help going off like a rocket when he does learn something.""How do you think he found out about this secret event?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Hermione piped up.

"That reminds me!" Ron called out. "Why was Draco covered in slime earlier?""I did that," George confirmed.

"Why did he a have a bloody nose?" Ron continued.

"Nancy," Bess explained proudly.

"Wow!" Harry explained." You decked him?""

"Not exactly," Nancy replied. "What do you think about the trunk, George?"

"Did someone call me?" George Weasley spoke up as he walked by the open door to the compartment.

"No," Nancy answered as she shook her head.

"This is too confusing," Hermione sighed. "Is that really your name?""It's the name my parents gave me!' George Weasley called out.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Hermione cried out in frustration.

"Well, excuse me!" George grunted as he left.

"To answer your question, my real name is Georgia, but I prefer that people call me George," George explained.

"That could cause people to make fun of you," Harry pointed out.

"I don't think it matters what I call myself since I'm already Muggle born," George replied.

"I see you point," Hermione confirmed as the train began to slow down.

The train came to a stopped and everybody loaded their baggage onto the carriages in the rain. Nancy and her friends tried to protect their heads as they ran onto the train.

"I hate being outside in the rain!" Bess complained. "It's gong to ruin my hair!"

"At least we don't have to ride in the boat like the first years," Nancy pointed out, patting her friend on the back.

George took a seat by the window while Nancy and Bess took seats on the opposite side of the carriage. Nancy looked past George at the scenery until a question formed in her mind.

"Bess, what do you think about Neville?" Nancy asked.

"Well I…" Bess started to answer.

"Oh my gosh!" George interrupted.

"What's the matter?" Nancy questioned in shock.

"Someone just fell out of the boat," George explained.


	4. Chapter 4

"Someone fell in the lake?" Bess cried out as Nancy and Bess crowded past George to look out the window. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," George replied as she shook her head. "One first year looks like any other to me. Besides, we wouldn't be able to see anything at all if Hagrid wasn't carrying that torch.""I'm just glad we don't have to ride in the boat any more," Nancy declared. "That could be us out there getting drenched."

Nancy continued to look out the window trying to figure out the identity of the student who had fallen in the lake. She jumped out away from the window with a gasp when a huge black arm effortlessly picked up the soaked student and put him back in the boat.

"What is that?" George gasped.

"That must be the giant squid," Nancy explained.

"I'll tell you one thing!" George complained. "I am never going swimming in that lake again.""But you like swimming," Bess pointed out.

"I don't like swimming with giant animals," George refused. "There are some things about this school that really bug me. I can't even bring my laptop because electric gadgets don't work at Hogwarts."

"I know how much you like it," Nancy consoled.

"It's been much too long since I hacked into another computer to help you solve a mystery," George whined.

"Well, I don't get to work on cars as much as I used to," Bess replied.

"Now that all of the excitement is over," Nancy said to Bess as they sat back down in their seats on the other side of the carriage. "Why don't you answer my question ?"

"Neville is nice," Bess replied.

"If you like him, I think you will have to make the first move," Nancy advised. "He is a bit shy."

"I'll have to think about it," Bess declared.

"Why don't you invite him to have dinner with us today?" Nancy suggested.

"Maybe I will," Bess replied.

The carriage ride ended without further incident. Nancy went into the entrance hall with her friends and the other students. Water was all over the floor due to the downpour of rain outside. As Nancy tried the wring the water out of her hair with her hands, she looked up to she a disturbing sight.

"Watch out, Bess!" Nancy called out.

"Watch out for what?" Bess asked.

"WHEE-HEE!" a loud voice called out.

Peeves came out of nowhere and threw a red water balloon at Bess. The balloon hit Bess in the head knocking her into George which in turn caused George to fall to the floor.

"Ouch!" George called out.

"You idiot!" Bess shouted at Peeves. "I'm wet enough already!""Peeves, get down here now!" Professor McGonagall sternly ordered.

"Nothing doing!" Peeves replied as he stuck his tongue out at McGonagall. "I'm having to much fun!""Oh, you like fun do you?" Nancy asked. "Confringo!"

Nancy sent up a spell which burst all of the balloons Peeves totally drenching him with his own balloons.

"Ack! Gack!" Peeves choked out as several Gryffindor students clapped. "Curse you, Nancy Drew! Why don't you mind your own business!"

"You're not the first one to tell me that!" Nancy replied with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well done, Miss Drew," McGonagall complimented. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, professor," Nancy replied with a smile.

Nancy and Bess went to the Gryffindor table while George went to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Hannah Abbott. After Nancy sat down, she overheard a conversation between Harry and Colin Creevey. Colin was quite proud of his brother Dennis getting into Hogwarts. Nancy was just about to say something to Bess when Neville approached her.

"Um… Excuse me, Bess," Neville squeaked out. "May I sit here?""Of course you can!" Bess replied.

"Th-th-anks," Neville answered nervously.

McGonagall ushered in the first year students into the Great Hall. One of them was wearing Hagrid's coat which was much too big for him.

"Hey, isn't that the boy who fell in the lake?" Bess asked.

"MMMEEEEEE AGAIN!" Peeves called out as he flew over the Gryffindor table with a book which he immediately started to rip to shreds.

"My book!" Hermione whined.


	5. Draco's Secret

"Peeves, I'm getting tired of this!" Nancy cried out.

"You're not getting me this time, Nancy Drew!" Peeves cackled as he stuck out his tongue and flew away.

Hermione's fourth year spell book now lay in pieces all over the Gryffindor table. After Hermione got up to collect the scattered pieces, Nancy and Bess got up to help her. As Nancy helped Hermione fixed her book, she wondered how Peeves got his hands on the book in the first place.

"Do you what this reminds me of, Nancy?" Bess asked.

"Is everything all right here?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"We have things under control," Nancy replied.

"In that case, I will start the sorting," McGonagall declared.

"You were saying, Bess?" Nancy prompted.

"This reminds me of the time the baseball hit Charlie Brown and his pants wound up in the gutter, his shirt wound up in the dugout…" Bess laughed.

"I remember," Nancy silenced Bess as McGonagall put the tattered sorting hat on the stool as it broke out into song.

In days of the past so long ago

Four wizards of vision their dreams would sow

To teach the students of their gift

So in the future they would not be missed.

Gryffindor so strong and brave

Ravenclaw of whose mind all would rave

Hufflepuff who took the rest

Slytherin who thought himself best

They endowed their gifts into me

So the gifts of all I would see

I will know where you belong

When I finish my song

All of the students clapped as the hat finished its song. McGonagall then looked at her parchment preparing to call each of the first years to be sorted into their prospective houses.

"Baddock, Malcom!" McGonagall called out.

McGonagall put the hat on the head of the student who had a light sneer. No one was surprised when the hat made.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

Malcom Baddock instantly ran over to the Slytherin table and was patted on the back by Draco Malfoy. Baddock gave Malfoy a curious look and pointed at his nose. Malfoy pointed at Nancy and then made a rude gesture.

"Did you that, Nancy?" Bess asked. "I think he might give you trouble later."

"He always gives us trouble," Nancy replied with a shrug as McGonagall called Dennis Crevey.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Dennis quickly ran to his brother Colin with a huge smile on his face. He no sooner sat beside his brother when he started excitedly relating his story.

"I fell in! I fell in!" Dennis called out to his brother.

"Cool!" Colin responded.

"The squid put me back in the boat!" Dennis exclaimed as if he had won the lottery.

The rest of the sorting went off without anything else happening out of the ordinary. After many minutes, Kevin Whitby was sorted into Hufflepuff and Dumbledore started dinner.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Bess asked Neville.

"I wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup, but my grandmother couldn't get tickets,"

"That's too bad," Bess consoled.

"I guess it's just as well, I didn't go," Neville replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Bess inquired as she heard Hermione mutter something about slave labor.

"A bunch of Death Eaters roughed up the owners of the camp ground where my friends were staying at," Neville explained.

"That's terrible!" Bess exclaimed.

"I know ," Neville answered. "What did you do during the summer?"

"We helped Nancy capture a pickpocket," Bess proudly answered.

After the last bites of steak and treacle tart had been consumed, Nancy saw Dumbledore stand up to make an announcement. He was interrupted when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and a man with a face that looked like a jigsaw puzzle limped into the room.

"Oh, my gosh!" Nancy gasped with her hand over her mouth.

"I've never seen that look on your face, Nancy," Bess declared with her eyes narrowed.

"That's Mad-Eye!' Ron shouted.

"I would like to introduce you all to our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Alistar Moody," Dumbledore announced as the newcomer sat down. "Now if there are no further distractions, I would like to announce that the Quidditch Cup will not be held this year due to the fact that the Triwizard Tournament will be held here this year."

"So that's what the idiot was babbling about," Nancy whispered to Bess.

"I know all of you would like to bring glory to the school by winning the tournament, but I must warn you that no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter due to danger of these events."

After Dumbledore finished his long announcement, the students began filing out of the Great Hall for their respective beds.

"Nancy, why would Peeves steal Hermione's book?" Bess asked.

"He couldn't have done it," Nancy refused. "As far as I know, Peeves never leaves the grounds and why would a poltergeist who can fly through walls need to burn open a trunk?"

"So how did he get it?" Bess wondered.

"Whoever took the book must have stashed it someplace," Nancy answered.

"Who do you think did it?" Bess asked.

"I don't know," Nancy replied. "But I intend to find out."


	6. The Chase

Chapter six: The Chase:

The rain had stopped by the next morning. Nancy Drew sat at the Gryffindor table next to her friend Bess Marvin eating her porridge. As she looked at her toast, she began to miss the cooking that she was used to at home. Suddenly, Nancy heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned to see Neville Longbottom slowly approaching almost as if he was trying to sneak up on her. Neville blushed as he took the empty seat next to Bess who smiled at him. Nancy smiled inwardly as she noticed that Neville had not asked Bess if he could sit there. At least he was getting a little bolder.

"You know, Bess," Nancy piped up as she tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Every time I have the porridge here, I miss Hannah's cooking."

"You're not the only one," Bess replied with a nod of her head.

"Lets see…" Ron pondered as he looked at his schedule. "We have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs."

"Really?" Nancy exclaimed as she grabbed her own schedule to confirm what she had just heard. She then waved her schedule at George sitting at the Hufflepuff table. George saw Nancy and gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"Rats!" Ron cried out. "We still have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins."

Several owls began delivering posts all over the Great Hall. A tawny owl dropped a large parcel in front of Neville that contained all of the things he had forgotten. He glanced at Bess and shyly tried to sneak it under the table.

"Problem, Neville?" Nancy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh… no…" Neville squeaked out.

"I forget things too," Bess explained which seemed to bring Neville's face closer to its rightful color

After breakfast, Nancy and Bess met up with George and headed for the third greenhouse where Herbology lessons where held The three friends found a place to sit close to the door.

"Are you excited about your birthday next week, Bess?" George asked.

"I sure am!" Bess exclaimed.

Nancy glanced to her left and saw Neville acting very curiously. He was gathering the supplies he would need for class, but he was standing near the right corner of his desk with his head inclined toward her.

"You're not fooling anybody, Neville," Nancy thought with a smirk.

Nancy quickly withdrew her attention from Neville when Professor Sprout started lecturing on the plants she had bought in. They looked more like big black slugs than plants.

"Today class, you will collect pus from these bubotuber plants," Sprout ordered. "Bubotuber pus in its diluted form is a good cure for acne. Be sure to wear your dragon hide gloves while putting the pus into the vials because it can cause serious damage to the skin."

"Ugh!" Bess called out as she squirted some of the pus into one of the vials.

After they finished collecting the pus, Nancy and Bess bid farewell to George and started heading towards Hagrid's hut for Care Of Magical creatures. When Nancy and Bess arrived at the cabin with the other Gryffindors, they discovered several large crates.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Harry asked as he heard a small explosion coming from one of the boxes.

"Mornin'" Hagrid called out as he exited the cabin. "Today we will learn how to care for Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nancy thought with her eyes narrowed as she finally looked into one of the crates and saw a creature that looked like a deformed lobster without a shell.

"Why would we want to take care of these things?" Draco blurted out as he arrived and looked into a crate. Nancy leered at Draco and briefly considered shoving one of the skrewts down Draco's trousers.

After several failed attempts of trying to figure out what the skrewts would eat, Nancy and Bess started heading back to the Great Hall to eat lunch. On the long walk back to the castle, Nancy contemplated the bad day she was having. First bubotuber pus and now skrewts. Nancy was just about to get in line when she heard a noise downstairs.

"I'll catch up," Nancy told Bess as she left to investigate the noise.

When Nancy went downstairs, she was shocked to see Peeves throwing ink at a painting with fruit on it.

"Peeves, I want to talk to you!" Nancy demanded.

"Nothing doing, Drewsy!" Peeves refused as he started to fly away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nancy cried out as she chased Peeves through one hallway at another. Nancy finally took a book from her bag and threw it at Peeves head in frustration.

"OW!" Peeves whined as the book hit its mark.

"Now maybe you'll…" Nancy started to declare in triumph.

Nancy never did get to interrogate Peeves. A sharp pain in her back caused Nancy to fall to the ground unconscious.


	7. The Request

Chapter Seven: The Request

Nancy Drew sat up in bed in the Hospital Wing after she woke up. Bess and George sat in chairs next to the bed. There was a note on a small table next to the bed that had been found next to Nancy's unconscious body. Nancy picked up the note that told her in no uncertain terms to back off and tried to figure out who had written it.

"Are you okay Miss Drew?" Madam Pomfrey asked, interrupting Nancy's musings.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Nancy replied.

"In that case, you may leave when you wish," Pomfrey declared.

"I'm sorry, Nancy!" Bess whined. "I should have gone with you!"It's not your fault," Nancy consoled as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "At least it got me out of Divination. "

"Do you have any idea whose fault it is?" George asked.

"Oh, I have a strong idea," Nancy answered with a frown as she got up to leave.

Nancy and Bess started to head for the Gryffindor common room while George headed for the Hufflepuff. Nancy frowned in anger as she thought about what she wanted to do to the culprit.

"So who do you think knocked you out?" Bess asked.

"Isn't it obvious!" Nancy replied angrily. "This is obviously Draco's way of getting back at me for what I did to him on the train. Say, do you want to stuff one of Hagrid's skrewts down his trousers?"

"Nothing would make me happier, but Draco couldn't have done it," Bess answered as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked in shock with her eyes narrowed.

"While you were busy chasing Peeves, he was busy getting turned into a ferret," Bess informed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nancy spat out, not wanting to believe what Bess was saying.

"It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Bess cried out with a laugh. "Harry and Draco were about to get into it. Next thing you know, Mad-Eye Moody changes him into a ferret and bounces him all over the place. I laughed so hard I cried.""I wish could have seen it," Nancy declared.

"You should have seen McGonagall's face when she saw what Mad-Eye was doing!" Bess chortled. "I thought that she would have a heart attack!"Professor McGonagall appeared as if on cue and approached Nancy.

"Are you okay, Miss Drew?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, professor," Nancy replied.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to talk to you," McGonagall declared. "Follow me please."

McGonagall led Nancy to Dumbledore's office. When McGonagall approached the stone gargoyle guarding the office it immediately moved aside. McGonagall then made a motion for Nancy to go up the stairs. After riding the staircase to the top, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore ordered.

"Please have a seat , Miss Drew," Dumbledore ordered, pointing to a comfortable armchair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, professor," Nancy replied as she obeyed.

"I trust that you are feeling better now," Dumbledore commented.

"Yes, thank you," Nancy replied.

"I must say that I am not a bit surprised that you have gotten yourself in a bit of trouble, Miss Drew," Dumbledore suggested.

"Why is that?" Nancy asked with her eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore motioned to a newspaper sitting on his desk and Nancy's eyes popped open in surprise when she saw that it was turned to an article describing how she had caught a pickpocket during the summer.

"You read Muggle newspapers?" Nancy questioned in shock.

"I find it necessary to keep tabs on my many enemies," Dumbledore explained. "I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with.""Did Peeves see who knocked me out?" Nancy asked.

"I had an extensive talk with him while you were resting in the hospital wing," Dumbledore answered. "It seems a red bolt came from out of thin air and hit you in the back."

"How is that possible?" Nancy questioned.

"Are you aware that Harry Potter has an invisibility cloak?" Dumbledore replied.

"I've heard about that," Nancy answered. "So you're saying someone else has one?"

"It is extremely possible," Dumbledore confirmed.

"How did Peeves get his hands on Hermione's book?" Nancy asked.

"He says he found it stuffed inside a suit of armor," Dumbledore explained.

"If there is nothing else, I'd like to leave," Nancy implored.

"By all means," Dumbledore answered.

Nancy politely said goodbye to Dumbledore and left his office. When she got down the stairs, she found Neville waiting for her.

"Hi, Neville!" Nancy piped up with a wave.

"Bess told me what happened," Neville explained. "You okay?""I'm okay," Nancy replied. "Thank you."

"Could you help me with something?" Neville asked.

"Sure!" Nancy answered.

"You've known Bess for a while haven't you?" Neville questioned.

"You could say that," Nancy replied with a smug smile since she knew what Neville going to ask about.

"What would Bess like for her birthday?" Neville wondered.

"Let's see…" Nancy muttered as she scratched her head, pretending to think . "What would Bess like?"

"If you don't want to help then just say so!" Neville spat as he started to walk away.

"I was only kidding you!" Nancy quickly said. "Of course I want to help!"

"Oh," Neville replied.

"I think Bess would like to get a box of chocolates from you," Nancy explained.

"That would be hard to come by around here," Neville answered. "Fred and George are good at getting their hands on things."

"Those two?" Nancy refused. "I have no desire to see them use my friend as a guinea pig!"

"I could ask my grandmother," Neville declared.

"That would be best," Nancy confirmed.


	8. Neville's Confession

Chapter Eight: Neville's Confession

All of the Gryffindor fourth year students were so excited to start their first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson with Mad-Eye Moody after the incident of the amazing bouncing ferret. They were so excited, in fact, that most of them arrived before the bell rang to start class. Nancy and Bess were the last students to arrive since Nancy did not find Mad-Eye's features at all appealing.

"Hurry up so we can get good seats!" Ron called.

"Whatever you say," Nancy thought grimly.

All the students hurried into the classroom when the bell rang. There were several small wooden desks in the room. There was a mad dash in the room for the seats in front of the teacher's desk. Nancy and Bess took seats in the middle of the classroom. Of course, Neville sat next to Bess.

Suddenly there was a loud thudding sound in the hallway coming towards the room. Once again, Nancy's skin crawled when Mad-Eye entered. When he arrived, he picked up a register that had been laying on his desk and called all of the names on it. When Mad-Eye called Nancy's name it seemed to her that he lingered on her face a moment longer than the others. She tried to decide if it was just her imagination when Mad-Eye started class.

"I see that Professor Lupin has taught you about several magical creatures," Moody declared. "However, I am here to teach you how to deal with curses. I understand that you ordinarily would not learn about the Unforgivable curses until sixth year, but you have to be able to protect yourself against them. CONSTANT VIGALENCE!"

All of the students let out a gasp at Moody's yell and a hush fell over the room.

"Who can tell me one of the Unforgivable Curses?" Moody asked.

"My dad told me of one," Ron said. "The Imperius Curse."

"Ah, he would know about that one wouldn't he?" Moody chuckled as he took a spider out of a jar and put it on his desk.

Moody pointed his wand at the spider and chanted, "Imperio." The spider did several somersaults on Mad-Eye's desk. Everyone except for Nancy laughed at the spider's antics. She cringed at the sight.

"Do you think that's funny? Mad-Eye asked to silence the class. "Would you like it if I did it to you? Can anyone tell me another Unforgivable?"Most of the class was surprised to see Neville raise his hand since he usually only volunteered information in Herbology class.

"Yes," Moody growled.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville whispered weakly.

"Yes, your name is Longbottom isn't it?" Moody answered as he replaced the first spider with a fresh one from the jar.

Moody enlarged the spider so the class could better see the effects of the next curse. When he cast the curse on the spider, it writhed on the ground in agony. There was no doubt to anyone in the class the spider would have screamed if it had a voice.

"Stop it!" Bess screamed.

Several people turned around to see Neville shaking and clutching his desk with white knuckles.

Moody shrank and discarded the spider. He then took out one final spider.

"Who can tell me what the last curse is?" Moody asked causing Hermione to tentatively raise her hand.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione squeaked out.

"Ah, the killing curse," Moody replied. "There is no defense for it and only one person has survived it."

Moody quickly killed the last spider bringing the classroom to a deathly silence. All Harry could think about was the fact that he now knew how his parents died. Moody ended the class by giving a few more notes on the Unforgivable Curses. After class, Bess hurried to catch up with Neville.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Bess asked with Ron, Harry and Hermione close behind.

"That was an interesting lunch… lecture," Neville muttered. "What's for eating?"

"Neville…" Bess cried out only to be interrupted by Mad-Eye Moody.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my office for tea," Moody forcibly asked. "I have a book you might enjoy."

Bess helplessly watched Moody escort Neville towards his office as Nancy approached.

"Coming, Bess?" Nancy wondered.

"Not right now," Bess refused.

Bess stealthily followed Neville to Moody's office since she didn't feel like letting Moody see her. She waited for several minutes by the door until Neville came out. It looked to Bess that Neville was still a little shaken.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Bess asked with you in a worried squeak.

"I guess," Neville answered.

"What was with you in class?" Bess demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it," Neville refused.

"You won't even tell mmmeeee?" Bess probed with pleading puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"I… uh…" Neville stuttered as his face turned beet red. "Okay, I'll tell you, but not here."

Neville searched for an empty classroom while Bess followed. He settled on an empty storage room. Neville and Bess sat on boxes and Bess asked Neville to continue.

"It all started after You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry," Neville explained with a sullen face. "A bunch of Death Eaters captured my parents and tortured them into insanity. They'll probably be in St. Mungos for the rest of their lives."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bess whined.

"I've never told anyone this before," Neville explained.

"I'm honored that you told me," Bess answered.

"I didn't have a choice!" Neville grunted.

"You could have said no," Bess replied.

"Me? Say no to you?" Neville blurted out as he got up to leave. "Impossible."

Bess sat in the empty supply room alone with a knot in her stomach.


	9. Confessions and Birthdays

Bess tossed and turned in her bed during the night due to the horrible secret she had learned from Neville. She wondered how she had found herself in a world that had such evil people in it. Finally, she gave up on sleeping and reached for a glass of water that was on her nightstand. Due to the fact that her hand was shaking, she knocked it onto the floor and it shattered.

"What's going on?" Nancy muttered sleepily. "You okay, Bess?"

"Sure," Bess grunted as she fixed the glass.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" Nancy whispered so as not to wake the other students.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Bess replied.

Nancy sighed and got out of bed wearing a pink nightgown. She sat on Bess' bed on pulled the curtain around them.

"Something is bothering you and I want to what," Nancy demanded with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I don't think Neville would appreciate me telling you," Bess refused.

"Does this have something to do with what happened in class?" Nancy asked with her eyes narrowed.

"It has everything to do with it," Bess confirmed.

"Look, I promise it won't go any further than me, but this will only tie your stomach in knots if you try to keep it to yourself," Nancy declared.

"Maybe you're right," Bess agreed.

"Spill it or else," Nancy demanded.

Bess told Nancy the horrible story that Neville had related to her. The pain of telling the story made tears start to form in Bess' eyes. When Bess finished the story, Nancy lurched back.

"Oh, my!" Nancy gasped with her hand over her mouth. "It's no wonder that Neville was so shook up in class."

"Nancy, what kind of a world have we wondered into?" Bess shrieked as she started to cry.

"Oh, Bess!" Nancy cooed as she put her arms around her friend's back and stroked her hair. "You know there are people like that in the Muggle world too."

"That doesn't make it any easier to deal with," Bess panted.

"I know," Nancy sighed as she patted Bess' back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so," Bess confirmed as she finished crying.

"Try to get some sleep," Nancy ordered as she started to return to her bed. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Nancy," Bess replied as she lay down in bed.

"Anytime," Nancy replied as she pulled the curtain back.

Bess got up the next morning without further incident. After she got out of bed, she got dressed and went down to the Gryffindor common room. She smiled when she saw a banner proclaiming her birthday hanging from the ceiling. Bess knew that Nancy must have hung it before she went to bed on the previous night.

"There's the birthday girl!" Nancy piped up, carrying a red box with a bow on it and a small cake with a candle on it.

"Where did you get the cake?" Bess wondered out loud.

"Fred and George told me how to get into the kitchen," Nancy answered. "Now make a wish!"

Bess blew out the candle and Nancy clapped.

"What did you wish for?" Nancy questioned.

"You know the rules!" Bess refused, completing the private joke that they shared every year.

"Open your present," Nancy demanded.

Bess ripped open the paper to reveal a blue formal gown.

"It's beautiful!" Bess squeaked.

"I thought you could wear it during the ball," Nancy explained.

"It matches my eyes," Bess declared.

"George should be waiting outside by now with a present," Nancy explained as she heard a noise coming down from the boys dormitory. "And speaking of presents."

Neville wondered down the stairs carrying the gift wrapped box that his grandmother had sent with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Hi, Neville!" Bess called out. "Is that for me?"

"Uh… yeah," Neville replied as he handed Bess the box.

Bess eagerly ripped opened the gift wrapping to reveal a box of chocolates.

"Oh, thank you!" Bess cried out as she gave Neville a hug which made him blush completely. "Neville, I think we could become closer friends if you weren't always so shy around me."

"Okay, Neville answered.

Bess left the common room with her friends to collect her present from George knowing that Beauxbatons and Durmstang would be arriving later that day.


	10. Neville's Spine

Chapter 10: Neville's Spine

Bess Marvin sat at a table with several other students in the Gryffindor common room doing her homework. Finally, curiosity of the new visitors got the better of her so she decided to take a break and do some exploring outside. She picked up her Potions book and left via the portrait of the Fat Lady and headed out of the entrance hall.

She first approached the giant Beauxbatons carriage marveling at the fact that it was bigger than her house back home. Bess was immediately attracted to the large palomino horses. She loved horses and had a large desire to pet one of them. Bess resisted the urge because she didn't want to take the chance of offending the guests of Hogwarts. Besides that fact, she was scared of what one of the giant horses would do to her if it got a hold of her.

Next, Bess headed for the ship of Durmstang. Bess wondered how the ship with a skeletal structure stayed afloat on the water. After looking at the ship for a while, Bess thought about Vikings pillaging far away land. Karkaroff appeared for a short while and she thought that he did not look much better than Mad-Eye Moody.

Since she was enjoying herself, Bess wondered off to the lake. She briefly imagined what it would be like to ice skate on the lake when it would soon be frozen. She quickly discarded the idea because of the giant squid. Bess became distracted wondering about the other creatures that might be in the lake until three ominous shadows approached her from behind.

"Well, well, well!" a voice drawled from behind. "If it isn't a Mudblood out for a stroll!"

"Up to your old tricks, Draco?" Bess asked scathingly.

"Oh, so you want something new?" Draco chortled as he grabbed Bess' book and fired it into the lake with his wand.

"What are you doing?" Bess cried out.

"I think it's time we had some fun," Draco declared as he took a step towards Bess.

A running force shoved Draco from behind causing him to fall and take a brief slide on the ground. Draco and his cronies looked back to see who had the nerve to attack a Slytherin. All six of their eyes bugged out when they saw that the assailant was absolutely the last person in the world they thought would give them trouble.

"Finally grow a spine, Longbottom?" Draco spat.

"Maybe I have, " Neville replied as he pulled out his wand.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Draco muttered as he got up. "You're sweet on this Mudblood!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT YOU FAT DEMENTED UGLY SLIMY OLD TROLL!" Neville screamed as his wand shook.

"What?" Draco choked out trying to decide who was talking to since he decided that there was no way that it could not be Neville.

"At least when I call people names, I use imagination, not that you would know anything about that!" Neville blurted out.

"Maybe we should teach you some manners," Draco sneered.

Yeah, you couldn't do anything without your lackeys you pathetic gutless loser!" Neville replied.

"That's it!" Draco exclaimed as all three bullies took a s step towards Neville.

"Issir a problem here gentleman?" Hagrid boomed out.

Draco thought of all of the things he wanted to do to Hargrid, but decided that this was not the day.

"You two deserve each other!" Draco blurted out as he and his cronies ran away.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Bess said gratefully.

"Sure," Hagrid answered as he headed back for his cabin.

Neville summoned the book from the lake with his wand and cleaned it off. He then handed it to Bess.

"Thanks, Neville," Bess squeaked out as her cheeks started to turn red. "I really appreciate you standing up for me like that."

"Sure, you out here by yourself?" Neville asked.

"I know it's not very smart," Bess answered.

"Maybe I should escort you back to the common room to make sure nothing else happens to you," Neville ordered.

"I'd like that," Bess agreed.

Bess didn't say much for the trip back because there were too many thoughts racing in her head. She was so impressed by the way Neville had stood up for her. He had looked like he was a completely different person. What shocked her the most was that she thought that Draco had come up with a valid point for the first time in his life. Since Bess had never had these feelings before, she did not know what to do. There was only one person she could talk to.

"Nancy, can I talk to you upstairs?" Bess asked when she and Neville returned to the common room.

"Okay," Nancy answered as she gathered up her homework.

Bess was too distracted by her thoughts to realize that Neville was watching her climb the stairs. When Nancy and Bess arrived in the girls' dormitory they sat on Bess' bed.

"What's the problem?" Nancy asked.

"I was walking outside when Draco and his shadows ganged up on me," Bess answered.

"What did you do?" Nancy exclaimed in shock.

"You should have seen Neville pushing Draco down," Bess declared. "I've never seen anything like it. He was… He was…"

"Oh, oh!" Nancy muttered since she discovered what was happening.

"I think I might be falling in love with him," Bess blurted out.

"With Draco?" Nancy teased.

"EW, NO!" Bess spat as she punched Nancy's arm. "Don't ever joke about something like that, Nancy!"

"Sorry!" Nancy apologized. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Bess replied. "I've never done anything like this before. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"I know you're scared, but this can be wonderful if it works out," Nancy advised.

"What should I do?" Bess questioned her friend.

"I can't tell you that," Nancy refused. "Just do whatever you feel comfortable with."


	11. The First Task

Nancy Drew headed to the Quidditch bleachers to watch the first task with Bess and Neville following close behind. Even with all of the excitement around the school, Nancy could not concentrate on the day's festivities. She could only think about the fact that she had two mysteries she wanted to solve instead of just one.

First of all, Nancy wanted to know who had been after Hermione and who had knocked out Nancy herself in the basement. She was sure that it had to be the same person. Due to the mysteries she had solved in the past, she knew she was getting close to the truth whenever an act of violence was brought against her.

Second of all, Nancy wondered who had slipped Harry's name into the Goblet Of Fire. At first, she thought that this was just the kind of prank Fred and George Weasley would play, but she quickly discarded the idea. After all, they had both grown beards Dumbledore would have been proud of when they tried to cross the age line. This confirmed the fact that only an adult could have duped the goblet.

One thing about the terrible twins that puzzled Nancy was that they had both been engrossed about a paper they were writing after Harry had been called into the teachers' area. Nancy had ordered Bess to distract Fred and George so that Nancy could stealthily find out what they were doing. She was able to read something about Ludo Bagman before Fred and George got wise to Nancy and told her to bug off.

Nancy took a break from her musings to glance back at Bess and Neville. On the surface, they looked like two normal people except that they kept trying to sneak glances at the other. Nancy considered the possibility of saying something, but she decided that it was best not to meddle.

"It won't be long now," Nancy thought with a sly smile.

As she headed towards the Gryffindor stands, Nancy saw her friend George Fayne heading for the Hufflepuff stand. Nancy waved and George waved back. As soon as Nancy sat down, Ludo Bagman started the contest by casting a Sonorus spell on his throat. Once again, Nancy wondered what business Fred and George had with him.

Cedric Diggory was the first student to compete. He transfigured a rock into a dog. The dragon lost interest in the end and nearly had Cedric for lunch.

"This is exciting, isn't Bess?" Nancy asked.

"Huh?" Bess squeaked, her mind clearly on other things.

Fluer Delacour was next and she put a her dragon into a trance. It worked except for the fact that the sleeping dragon shot out a spark of flame which caught her robe on fire. Nancy looked at Bess again but declined to say anything due to the fact that Bess and Neville were looking at each other.

Viktor Krum put a hex on the dragon's eyes. The downfall of his strategy was that the dragon hopped around in pain and destroyed some of the real eggs. While this was going on, Nancy discovered that Bess and Neville were holding hands.

Nancy saw Hermione and Ron sitting in the seats in front of her getting excited because they knew that Harry was the last competitor. Harry came out and summoned his Firebolt from the Gryffindor common room. At first it seemed that Harry would fail the first task, but the broom came when everyone least suspected it. He took to the chair and preformed a dazzling array of aerial stunts to outwit the dragon. Nancy looked at Bess one last time and saw that Neville was about to put his arm around Bess' waist. Nancy was about to smile when the seat Hermione had been sitting on disappeared.

"Help me!" Hermione cried out as she began to fall through the stands.

Nancy lunged forward and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, but Nancy's momentum and the weight of Hermione began to pull Nancy through the stands with Hermione.

"NO!" Nancy shrieked.


	12. Nancy's Guess

Chapter 12: Nancy's Guess

Nancy Drew began to fall through the Quidditch stands due to Hermione's weight. Just when Nancy was about to give up all hope, she stopped.

"We've got you, Nancy!" Bess cried out.

Bess and Ron gradually pulled Nancy back above the bleachers and then the three of them pulled up Hermione.

"Are you two okay?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Nancy and Hermione replied together.

"Who did this?" Neville wondered.

"Oh, I can think of a few hundred suspects" Nancy grunted as she glanced at the Slytherin stands.

Nancy took her eyes off Harry zooming around his dragon and looked towards the entryway of the castle. She could not believe her eyes when she saw a footprint land in a mud puddle with no body.

"I have to go!" Nancy blurted out as she quickly climbed down the bleachers.

"Where are you going, Nancy?" Bess wailed. "You'll miss all of the excitement!"

"I've found some of my own!" Nancy called back as she left the stands.

Nancy quickly ran towards the door of the castle. She knew that she had to get to the castle before the culprit if she wanted to know who had attacked Hermione. Nancy then contemplated times when she saw dogs chasing cars back home. How would she stop someone wearing an invisibility cloak? Nancy arrived a few moments too late and the door seemed to open by itself.

"Stop!" Nancy called out as she reached for the door.

When she got inside the castle, Nancy looked around for the person she was chasing. She then heard footsteps heading for the dungeons.

"Of course, where else would the idiot run?" Nancy thought as she ran for the dungeons.

Nancy got to the dungeons just in time to see a lit candle flying at her head which she ducked just in time. Before she could do anything else, Nancy heard the door to the Slytherin common room closing.

"Rats!" Nancy cried out as she stamped her foot.

Nancy knew that there was nothing else she could do but return to the stands and meet her friends. When she got back outside, she saw that everyone was filing out of the stands. The first task had ended when Nancy was chasing Hermione's attacker. She was about to locate her friends when she saw Fred and George Weasley bothering Ludo Bagman. Nancy became engrossed with the scene until George caught Nancy spying on them and tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"May we help you?" Fred sneered as the twins approached Nancy.

"No, thank you," Nancy replied.

"You know, Nancy," George Weasley blurted out. "You sure are a nosy Parker."

"Where have I heard that before?" Bess called out from behind. "Did you find what you were looking for, Nancy?"

"They got away!" Nancy cried out as she stamped her foot.

"Maybe next time," Bess consoled.

Nancy walked back to the Gryffindor common room with her friends. When they got there, Nancy realized that Fred and George had not returned yet. She knew that this was the perfect time to satisfy her curiosity.

"Hey, Ron!" Nancy called out. "Do your brothers have any business with Ludo Bagman?"

"Not that I know of," Ron replied.

"Have they ever met him before?" Nancy pondered.

"Fred and George beat them out of a bet at the Qudditch World Cup," Ron explained.

"Could Ludo have cheated on the bet somehow?" Nancy guessed.

"He paid!" Ron exclaimed. "I was there!"

"I wonder…" Nancy mused.

"What do you think, Nancy?" Bess asked her friend.

"I wonder if Ludo Bagman could have put Harry's name in the goblet to make money on a bet," Nancy deduced. "He doesn't seem like a very trustworthy character to me."


	13. Nancy Drew And The Unexpected Task

Chapter 13: Nancy Drew And The Unexpected Task

Neville Longbottom headed for the Gryffindor common room alone on a very important mission. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he thought about all of the possibilities if his mission was successful. The Triwizard Ball had been announced and there was only one person in the world that he wanted to go to the distinguished dance with. If truth be told, there was only one person in the world that Neville wanted to look at. That person was of course Bess Marvin. As he started to walk past the office of a certain stern witch who wore glasses and a pointed hat, a voice startled Neville from his quest.

"Afternoon, Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall greeted while carrying several red roses.

"Afternoon, professor," Neville replied as he instantly got a brilliant idea. "What are you going to do with those roses?"

"I just picked these to brighten up my office," McGonagall declared.

"May I have one please?" Neville politely asked.

"I suppose so," McGonagall answered with a shrug as she handed Neville one of her roses. "I assume this is for Miss Marvin."

"You know about that?" Neville squeaked.

"Mr. Longbottom, I have been at Hogwarts for a long time," McGonagall sternly answered. "I have seen all of the signs and I am certainly not so dense that I cannot see the nose in front of my face."

"Oh," Neville spoke out weakly.

"I think Miss Marvin has done some nice things for you," McGonagall declared.

"You do?" Neville answered.

"You have been looking a lot more confident lately and you certainly have improved in my class," McGonagall explained.

"Well, thank you for the rose, Professor," Neville said.

"You're welcome," McGonagall answered as Neville turned to leave. "And good luck!"

Ron and Harry sat at a table in the common room trying to solve a problem. Neither of them had dates for the Triwizard Ball.

"So who are you going to ask, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I wanted to ask Cho Chang but Cedric Diggory beat me to it."

"I'm sure that you'll find somebody to go with you," Ron consoled.

"I hope so," Harry answered. "It wouldn't look very nice for a champion to be dancing by himself. The Slytherins would be laughing at me all year."

"Especially ferret boy," Ron pointed out.

"Who are you going to ask?" Harry probed.

"Well, I might ask Bess if I didn't think Neville would beat me to a pulp," Ron answered.

"If WHO wouldn't beat you to a pulp?" Harry blurted out. "Have you hit your head?"

"I guess you haven't heard what happened the other day," Ron whispered while leaning closer to Harry as if he was telling a secret.

"Obviously not," Harry confessed.

"Apparently Draco tried to push Bess around and Neville knocked him down," Ron explained.

All of a sudden, the world Harry had known had come to an end. Up was down and down was up. Harry was so shocked that all he could do was mouth Neville's name.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you are," Ron declared. "One thing is for sure though. The Slytherins are going to think twice before they use Neville as their personal punching bag from now on."

"I'd say so!" Harry cried out.

"Hermione, I don't think your club is such a good idea," Nancy refused as she, Bess and Hermione entered the room.

"Not SPEW again!" Ron called out indignantly.

"It's a worthy cause!" Hermione argued.

"Hermione, I'll admit that your heart is in the right place, but I think you're using the wrong elf for your argument," Nancy informed Hermione with a placating gesture.

"Dobby likes being free!" Hermione blurted out.

"I've heard about Dobby too," Nancy replied. "Wasn't he the Malfoy's elf? I'll make you a deal. If you can find me one of Dumbledore's elves who wants to be free, I'll be happy to join your club."

Hermione shut up with a red face since she knew how hard that was going to be.

"Nancy, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked,

"I suppose so," Nancy agreed.

"Do you know of anybody who would be willing to go with Ron?" Harry continued.

"I guess I could ask my friend George," Nancy answered as Neville entered.

"Bess, would you like to go to the ball with me?" Neville asked determinedly as he handed her the rose.

"I would be happy to go with my Clark Kent," Bess answered.

"Huh?" Neville stammered with a confused expression on his face.

"Never mind," Bess giggled with a sly smile


	14. The Yule Ball

Before lunchtime, Neville Longbottom ran up to the boys' dormitory with a lot on his mind. Tonight was the Yule Ball and he had a date to dance with the beautiful Bess Marvin. Neville sighed as he thought about the prospect and reached for the gift wrapped box that he had hidden in his pillow case. Neville's grandmother had bought this present just as she had bought Bess' birthday present, but this time it came with a price. He had to promise that he would bring Bess to Hogsmede so that his grandmother could meet her.

Neville picked up his present and headed down to the common room. When he got downstairs he found Nancy and Bess sitting in front of a table that had on it a bottle of perfume which must have been Nancy's present to Bess. When Nancy saw Neville coming down the stairs, she smiled and tapped Bess on the shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Neville!" Bess called out.

"Merry Christmas," Neville replied as he noticed Nancy wearing the bracelet Bess had given her. "This is for you."

Bess took the box and unwrapped it to find a necklace with a red heart on the end.

"Oh, its so pretty!" Bess exclaimed. "Would you like to put it on me?"

"Sure," Neville replied..

Bess turned around and held up her blonde hair so Neville put the necklace around her neck. She couldn't help but blush as he did so.

"Here, I got this for you," Bess spoke out as she handed Neville a mimbulus mimbletonia. "I know you like plants."

"Thank you," Neville answered as he sat the plant on the table and gave Bess a hug.

After Neville put his gift away in his room, he left with Nancy and Bess to eat lunch in the Great Hall. The house elves had pulled out all of the stops with the turkey meal with all of the trimmings. George Fayne briefly stopped by to give Nancy a scarf and Bess a diary. Nancy gave George a locket and Bess gave her earrings.

Having eaten lunch, Neville and Bess walked outside to find Harry and Ron having a snowball fight with the Weasley twins. When Neville bent down to make a snowball, Bess thought that he was going to join the four other boys in the game. She discovered how wrong she was when Neville turned around with a devilish grin on his face.

"Neville, you wouldn't throw that at me, would you?" Bess warned as she held up her hands.

"OI! Don't do it! You'll be sorry!" Fred called out.

Neville lowered his hand as if he had given up the idea. He looked back at the snowball fighters and shrugged. He then promptly hit Bess in the stomach with his snowball.

"So, you want to play?" Bess spat with her eyes narrowed as she pulled out her wand.

"Oh, no! I can't look!" Harry cried out as he covered his eyes.

Bess cast a wind charm which caused snow to swirl around and cover Neville up to his chest.

"I told you!" Fred sang out as Neville slowly dug his way out of the snow.

"Maybe you'll know better next time," Bess blurted out with her arms folded.

"I think I will," Neville confirmed.

It took Neville a while to get ready for the ball due to the fact that he was soaking wet. The closer he got to the time of the ball. The more nervous he got. Finally, Neville decided that he was better off waiting downstairs. At least there would be people he could talk to. When Neville got down the stairs, he saw Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Harry!" Neville called out wearing his best formal black robe.

"Hello," Harry replied.

"The girls not down yet?" Neville questioned.

"You know it takes girls longer to get ready!" Ron spat out.

"You've been looking forward to this for a while, haven't you?" Harry asked Neville.

"You might say that," Neville confirmed.

"I wish I could say the same," Harry added.

Nancy and Bess came down from the girls dormitory. Nancy was wearing a pink frilly gown and Bess was wearing the gown Nancy had given her on her birthday.

"Oh… my!" Neville whispered with his mouth slightly opened when he looked at Bess.

"You like?" Bess giggled.

"You bet I do!" Neville choked out.

The couples filed out of the common room and Ron met up with George Fayne. When everyone arrived at the Great Hall, they discovered one large table for the champions and several smaller ones for the other couples. After the champions were seated, Neville and Bess sat a table.

When dinner was started, each diner ordered what they wanted from a menu and it magically appeared. Neville suggested turkey and Bess ordered pheasant.

"Bess, there is something I have to know," Neville declared in between bites.

"What?" Bess asked.

"Just who is Clark Kent anyway?" Neville demanded.

"The Muggles have a comic book about this guy named Clark Kent," Bess explained. "He is a reporter who wears glasses."

"What does that have to do with me?" Neville probed.

"I'm getting to that," Bess stated. "You see, everyone thinks that's all there is to him, but when people are in trouble, he puts on a cape and saves them as Superman."

"Uh huh," Neville muttered, trying to follow Bess.

"Everyone thinks that you are so mild-mannered, but when you knocked down Draco and told him off, I saw who you really are," Bess proclaimed with glowing eyes. "You really impressed me. I could almost see the red cape hanging from your shoulders."

"I'm glad," Neville answered.

The meal was soon over and it was time for the dance to begin. The champions danced the first dance and then Neville and Bess headed to the dance floor with everyone else. It was quite evident that the dance was not going smoothly at first because of the pain in Bess' feet.

"Ouch!" Bess called out as Neville stepped on her right foot.

"I'm sorry!" Neville apologized.

"I think you better let me lead," Bess ordered.

"Okay," Neville agreed.

"You're thinking too much," Bess advised. "Just relax and listen to the music."

The dancing went much smoother due to Bess' advice. After three dances, the couple took a break and went outside. Fairies were twinkling in the trees and the stars were twinkling in the sky.

"It sure is beautiful out here!" Bess piped up.

"It sure is!" Neville replied.

Bess looked at Neville and blushed bright red when she realized that he wasn't looking at anything but her. She wondered what was going to happen next as they kept walking.

"Bess?" Neville asked as he took Bess' right hand.

"Yes," Bess answered.

"I think you're very pretty," Neville proclaimed.

"Oh, thank you," Bess cooed. "I think you look nice too."

"Bess, I…" Neville stuttered.

"Yes?" Bess probed.

Neville could say nothing. In fact, he could do nothing but put his hands on Bess' waist and kiss her.

"Oh!" Bess cried out as she lurched back a little.

"I'm sorry!" Neville blurted out as he turned to leave. "I went too far!"

"Neville, wait!" Bess ordered.

"What?" Neville muttered.

"Is this what you wanted?" Bess asked as she slowly approached Neville. She took Neville and returned his kiss. Neville took a deep breath in shock, but all he could do was join in. For the next few moments, the world stopped for the two people. No one else in the world existed.

"That was nice," Bess purred.

"Is this really happening or am I dreaming?" Neville wondered in a daze not wanting to let go of Bess.

"I'd say it's both," Bess answered.

"There's a Hogsmede trip coming up," Neville informed Bess.

"I'd be happy to go with you, of course," Bess replied.

"My grandmother wants to meet you when we get there," Neville declared.

"She d-does?" Bess stuttered.

"I'm sure she'll like you," Neville replied.

"I hope so," Bess whispered.

"Bess, may I please have another?" Neville begged.

"Sure," Bess answered as she gave him another long kiss. "Do you want to go inside and dance some more?"

"If you want to take the chance," Neville warned.

"No, you're getting better," Bess answered.

Neville and Bess walked back into the Great Hall hand in hand only to find Nancy and George staring at them.

"You okay, Bess?" Nancy asked with a sly grin.

"Sure," Bess squeaked.

"You look a little red," George teased.

"Well I…" Bess stuttered.

"At least two of us are having a good time," Nancy said. "Harry and Ron don't seem to be interested in dancing."


	15. Mrs Longbottom

Bess Marvin stood in front of a mirror wearing a bright red dress with a knot in her stomach. Today was the day that she was supposed to go to Hogsmede with Neville. She would have ordinarily relished the chance to go on a date with her new boyfriend, but she was also going to meet Neville's grandmother. She had never done anything like this before.

"How do I look, Nancy?" Bess asked nervously.

"You look fine, Bess," Nancy replied while sitting on her bed.

"Maybe I should wear something else," Bess sighed.

"Bess, you've changed five times already!" Nancy exclaimed with exasperation. "Trust me! You're going to be fine!"

"I'm just so nervous!" Bess whined.

"She's going to like you, Bess!" Nancy pleaded. "How could she not?" 

"Maybe you should go with me," Bess begged.

"I think that you would make a better impression if I didn't tag along," Nancy refused. "I'll tell you what. I'll drop by The Three Broomsticks later and see how you're doing."

"Okay," Bess whined.

Bess finally gave up on changing her outfit and went down to the common room to meet Neville.

"You ready?" Neville asked as he stole a quick kiss from Bess.

"I guess," Bess sighed.

"You'll be fine," Neville replied as he took Bess' hand.

Neville and Bess headed towards the entrance hall to report to the caretaker Filch to be let out of the castle. It seemed Neville was a lot more eager to go on the trip than Bess was. When the couple got to Hogsmede, their first stop was Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

"Do you want anything?" Neville asked Bess.

"A lollipop would be nice," Bess replied.

Neville bought the lollipop for Bess and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for himself. Her lollipop changed colors several times as she ate it. As Bess licked her lollipop she looked up at the Shrieking Shack.

"What's that?" Bess asked. "It looks spooky."

"Oh, that's just the Shrieking Shack where they used to hide Professor Lupin," Neville answered. "There's nothing in there now."

Neville was just about to guide Bess into Zonko's Joke Shop when he saw Fred and George Weasley stocking up on their latest collection of devilish goodies.

"Maybe we better not go in there," Neville blurted out as he quickly pulled Bess away.

"Good idea!" Bess agreed.

After Neville passed up Zonko's, he came across Draco Malfoy. Since he was there to meet his girlfriend Pansy Parksinson, he had forgotten to bring his two trained gorillas with him. Therefore, he only gave the couple a dirty look and slinked away. This gave Neville a brief sense of pride. Neville then looked at his watch and then looked at Bess with a small grin.

"Hm… She should be in there by now," Neville declared.

"Really?" Bess squeaked.

"It's not like I'm taking you to see You-Know-Who," Neville answered.

"I know," Bess replied weakly.

When Neville and Bess entered the Three Broomsticks, Neville looked around for a few seconds and focused on a table in the back.

"There she is," Neville declared.

Bess eyes opened a little when she saw Neville's grandmother. She was a very formidable looking witch with a green robe and a pointed hat with a stuffed vulture perched on top. The old witch was so formidable, Bess thought she was looking at Professor McGonagall for a split second.

"Ah, you must be Bess," Mrs. Longbottom greeted as she got up to shake Bess' hand. "Neville has told me about you."

"H-Hi," Bess stuttered as she shook Mrs. Longbottom's hand.

"Please have a seat," Mrs. Longbottom requested. "May I get you anything?"

"A butterbeer would be nice," Bess replied.

Mrs. Longbottom ordered three butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta and sat back down against the wall.

"So tell me about yourself," Mrs. Longbottom asked Bess.

"Well, I have a cousin in Hufflepuff and my best friend Nancy is in Gryffindor with me," Bess declared.

"My grandson seems to be quite taken with you," Mrs. Longbottom declared with a piercing gaze.

"I hope so," Bess answered. "I sure am taken with him."

"What classes do you like?" Mrs. Longbottom questioned.

"I really like Charms," Bess proudly spoke.

"Ah, Filius is a good teacher," Mrs. Longbottom agreed. "Neville tells me that you know why I've had to raise him."

"Y-yes," Bess coughed.

"It must have been a burden on you to find out something like that," Mrs. Longbottom observed as she patted Bess' hand.

"It sure was," Bess answered.

"I think it's about time someone else knew," Mrs. Longbottom interjected. "Neville's been hiding it long enough."

"I'm not hiding it," Neville whispered.

"I can understand how he feels," Bess answered. "I certainly understand how he feels. I sure didn't want to tell Nancy about it."

"I figured you would," Neville put in.

"It's just that Nancy saw how upset I was so she did everything but sit on me," Bess explained.

"I understand," Neville concurred.

Bess was suddenly distracted by Nancy entering the Three Broomsticks. She watched as Nancy ordered a butterbeer.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Longbottom asked Bess.

"Nancy just came in," Bess replied.

"Would she like to sit with us too?" Mrs. Longbottom wondered.

"I'll ask," Bess stated as she got up. "Hey, Nancy!"

"Yes, Bess?" Nancy answered.

"Mrs. Longbottom wants to know if you'd like to sit with us," Bess told Nancy.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom," Nancy greeted as she shook her hand.

"Neville has told me about you too, Nancy," Mrs. Longbottom stated as Nancy sat down. "I especially liked hearing what you did to Peeves."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Nancy declared. "I know I did."

"Oh, I need to leave for a meeting," Mrs. Longbottom blurted out as she looked at her watch.

"It was nice meeting you," Bess spoke up.

"You too dear," Mrs. Longbottom replied as she leaned over to whisper something to Neville. "Neville, this one is cute. I'd hang on to her if I were you."

"I intend to," Neville replied as Mrs. Longbottom left.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Nancy teased as she poked Bess in the arm


	16. The Second Task

Chapter 16: The Second Task

The Quidditch stands had been moved around the lake for the Second Task. There was a lot of tension in the air. Each of the champions had been given the task of going to the bottom of the lake and saving someone close to them. Seated in the Gryffindor stands were Nancy Drew alongside her friends Bess Marvin and Neville Longbottom.

"Are those the Omnioculars you bought in Hogsmede before we left, Nancy?" Bess asked her friend.

"Now that I have these things, I won't miss anything!" Nancy piped up excitedly.

"They sure look neat," Bess declared.

"Shouldn't Harry have gotten here by now?" Neville asked.

Bess looked around the lake and saw the champions Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, but Harry was no where to be seen.

"He's not going to get very many points if he doesn't even show up," Nancy complained with a frown.

'Here he comes now!" Neville exclaimed as Harry burst out of the front door like a madman.

"Just in time!" Bess cheered.

Shortly after the first task began, Ludo Bagman amplified his voice with his wand and started the task. All of the champions ran into the lake. While Nancy watched the excitement through her Omnioculars, she not only discovered that they could see into the lake, but that they also showed vital information about each competitor.

"What's Harry doing?" Neville called out since Harry was the only champion that hadn't disappeared in the lake.

"It appears that he's eating some kind of plant," Nancy explained as information poured through her omnioculars. "Oh, wait it's gillyweed."

As soon as Nancy divulged that piece of information, Harry grew gills and dove into the icy water. As the four champions raced towards their objectives, Fleur ran into a little snag.

"Oh, no!" Nancy cried out.

"What's the matter, Nancy?" Bess asked.

"Fluer just got captured by Grindylow," Nancy replied. "She'll never finish the task now."

Nancy was about to offer Bess a turn with her omnioculars but quickly decided against it. Bess and Neville had an arm around each other's back. Nancy knew that the lovebirds would not be interested in her little toy.

"What's going on now, Nancy?" Bess asked.

"Diggory cast a bubble head charm on himself and Krum has done a rather sloppy transfiguration," Nancy declared.

Nancy was able to watch Harry reach the potential victims first. Harry saved Ron, but then attempted to save everyone else. Nancy knew that Dumbledore would not have let any of the victims perish in the task. If only Harry had known that. Cedric saved Cho Chang and Viktor saved Hermione. Harry had to pull both Ron and Fleur's sister out by himself.

"Harry didn't have to save everyone!" Nancy roared out in frustration. "Now, he'll probably loose."

"That's the way it goes, I guess," Neville sighed.

Nancy stood up on her seat so she could better focus on the judging. She first focused on the judges' table as Neville looked into Bess' eyes.

"Bess?" Neville asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"I love you," Neville proclaimed.

"Aw, I love you too!" Bess cried out as she gave Neville a hug.

Nancy grinned from ear to ear at the display as she began to bring her omnioculars around to focus on the champions. No matter who Nancy pointed her toy at, it had information about the subject. When Nancy saw Viktor Krum picking a beetle out of Hermione's hair, she almost dropped her omnioculars in shock.

"Something wrong, Nancy?" Bess asked.

"I have to see Dumbledore!" Nancy blurted out.

"You know he's busy with the judging," Bess explained.

"Then, I'll just have to catch him in his office," Nancy answered.

"Why do you have to see Dumbledore so bad anyway?" Neville wondered.

"I just think that he'd like to know that things aren't what they appear to be around here," Nancy called out


	17. Severus Snape

After the second task, Nancy sat in the library doing her homework. She had originally tried to do it in the common room but that was impossible since everyone was pumping Harry and Ron for the events of the second task. Nancy certainly did not need to hear the gossip of the day since she had seen the whole thing through her omnioculars. Besides, it seemed that Ron was starting to loose his mind since each one of his reports began to get more and more grandiose. Nancy decided to gather up her homework and leave before Ron brought in ninjas.

Nancy strained under the load of her homework. She had a rather lengthy paper on antidotes for Potions class and she also had summoning charms to brush up on for charms class. Furthermore, Professor McGonagall was dishing out an outlandish amount of work to prepare everyone for OWLS. Nancy did not understand the purpose of this since OWLS did not take place until fifth year.

It was hard for Nancy to concentrate on her homework for a number of reasons. First of all, she kept thinking about the task that she really wanted to do. Nancy wanted to go to Dumbledore's office and bust a certain meddlesome witch who had been skulking about lately. Furthermore, Nancy knew that at that very moment, Bess and Neville were busy taking a romantic stroll on the grounds. For a brief moment, Nancy wondered what it would be like to be involved in such a relationship. Finally, in the wee hours of the night, Nancy threw in the towel and headed for bed.

Nancy got up an hour early the next morning so she could take care of her special mission before eating breakfast. It would not do for her to be late since she knew that Professor Snape would take great joy in docking Gryffindor an indecent amount of points if she was. Nancy purposely walked to the door which lead to the antechamber of Dumbledore's office. When she opened it, Nancy found a rather unpleasant surprise. She saw the pale face of Snape.

"What do you want, Miss Drew?" Snape growled.

"I'd like to see the Headmaster," Nancy replied.

"He is very busy right now," Snape spat.

"I'm sure he is, but I know that he'll want to talk to me," Nancy stated.

"You have an extremely high opinion of yourself, Miss Drew," Snape answered with a malicious stare. "I suppose you are about to start a fan club for yourself like Mr. Potter."

"Certainly not!" Nancy cried out indignantly. "But I…"

"I think that your time would be better spent getting to my class," Snape ordered. "You know how I would hate to deduct points from Gryffindor if you are late."

"I do indeed," Nancy mused.

"Has anyone ever told you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" Snape asked.

"Lots of people," Nancy quipped.

"Perhaps a night in my dungeon collecting flobberworm mucous would help you learn that lesson," Snape snarled.

"That won't be necessary, sir," Nancy said as she left dejectedly.

Nancy walked towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast in a foul mood because of the way Snape had treated her. The worst part of all this was that Nancy would have to see the surly Potions master again right after breakfast. When she finally arrived in the Great Hall, she banged her hands on the table.

"What's the matter, Nancy?" Bess asked. "Didn't you talk to Dumbledore?"

"Snape wouldn't let me in!" Nancy cried out.

"He is a bit of a prat," Neville replied.

Nancy ate her French toast and drank her orange juice without saying a word. She briefly pictured herself turning Snape into a frog so Neville's toad Trevor would have some company. After breakfast, Nancy and company went into the dungeons to find Pansy Parkinson and some other Slytherin girls cackling over a magazine.

"Hey, Granger!" Pansy spat out as she threw the magazine at Hermione. "You might want to take a look at this!"

Hermione read over the magazine as Professor Snape brought everyone in to start class. The article in question was nothing more than a bunch of rumors about how Hermione had broken Harry's heart for Viktor Krum.

"I don't get it," Hermione puzzled. "How did Rita Skeeter know that Viktor invited me to come over next summer?" 

"You were bugged, Hermione," Nancy explained.

"That's impossible!" Hermione blurted out. "Haven't you read…"

"I haven't read that book," Nancy interrupted. "And that's not what I met anyway."

"As interesting as your personal lives are, it simply won't do to discuss them in class," Snape snarled as he came over to break up the conversation. "Perhaps I should separate you lot. While I'm at it, I might as well separate Longbottom and Marvin. I really can't have you disrupting class either." 

"We're not disrupting class," Neville replied.

"Are you talking back to me?" Snape challenged.

The old Neville Longbottom would have hidden in a corner due to Snape's bullying. The new Neville Longbottom would have continued the argument if Nancy hadn't squeezed his arm to stop him


	18. Beetle Busted

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table that night planning a scheme with his fellow Slytherins. One of those snakes had already perpetrated several schemes that year. Draco eventually took a break to stare at a certain Gryffindor student from across the Great Hall. He pictured that student having a horrible accident with a hippogriff as he absent mindedly rubbed his nose. The pain and embarrassment that the Gryffindor student had caused him had stayed fresh in his mind all year.

When the latest scheme had been concocted, Draco excused himself and left the table. After all, he had other fish to fry. He left the entrance hall and wondered about the grounds looking for something. It might be even more accurate to say he was looking for someone. If only he had seen the Gryffindor student get up right after he left. If only he had seen that same student walking to the staff table carrying her favorite new toy. Then Draco would have put off his task for a another day.

Draco found the object of his search by the first of the greenhouses. How fitting it was for this meeting to take place in this spot. After all, the next scheme would start in this very building. A beetle started to crawl up Draco. An average person would have found this repulsive, but no one had ever said that Draco Malfoy was an average person. The beetle stopped in Draco's hand and he began whispering to it as if he were some sort of lunatic. He told of strange dreams Harry had been having. He even told the beetle how a certain wimpy Gryffindor student had been dating a Mudblood. He was about a spread a rumor about the current object of his despise when two shadows approached him.

"The jig is up, Draco!" Nancy Drew called out while carrying her Omnioculars.

"What do you want, Mud-?" Draco snorted.

Draco could not finish his insult due to the fact that his face had turned five times more pale than it usually was. Nancy had not confronted Draco by herself. Beside Nancy stood a rather tall and opposing figure. That person was Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Why don't you introduce us to your little friend?" Nancy pleaded.

"I don't know what you are talking about Drew!" Draco spat. "I'm here by myself!"

"You can drop the act," Nancy ordered. "I've known all about your friend since the second task. It's amazing the things this toy can pick up. Perhaps you would like to have a look, sir."

The beetle hopped off Draco's hand and landed on the ground. It then turned into a person named Rita Skeeter.

"Okay, I confess!" Rita conceded.

"Miss Skeeter, I may be I doddering old man, but I think I remember telling you that you were no longer welcome in my school."

"What of it," Rita growled.

"What's more…" Dumbledore began as he pulled out his wand. "I am well aware of all of the registered Animagi and I don't ever recall seeing your name. Perhaps we should discuss this further in my office."

Nancy had a smug smile at this point.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think a night in detention will teach you to be more careful of the company you keep," Dumbledore declared. "Furthermore, I think I should award Gryffindor twenty points."

"Drew, you'll…" Draco snarled.

"Pay for this?" Nancy giggled as Draco ran away.

After everyone left, Nancy decided to take a victory lap around the grounds. She looked at Hagrid's pumpkin patch and took great pride in surveying the lake. She walked past the greenhouses and towards the tower. When Nancy got to the tower, an unseen force pulled Nancy's omnioculars away from her and towards the top of the tower. Nancy's toy came back down to her in a thousand pieces.


	19. A Big Clue

Nancy Drew sat at the Gryffindor table eating her pancakes the day after she busted Rita Skeeter. She did not have to look down to know that Neville Longbottom and Bess Marvin were holding hands under the table. That was to be expected by now considering how hot things were getting at Hogwarts lately. While Nancy was drinking her orange juice, the owls delivered the post. She could not help but notice that several owls had dropped letters in front of Hermione Granger.

"What's with all the mail?" Nancy asked Hermione.

"It's all hate mail!" Hermione cried out indignantly.

"Excuse me?" Nancy rebutted.

"All of these letters are badmouthing me because they say I broke Harry's heart," Hermione complained. "Curse that foul Rita Skeeter woman!"

"Something tells me that she won't be writing any more articles for a while," Nancy smugly stated as she noticed a second too late that one of Hermione's envelopes had a wet spot on it.

"No, don't open that one!" Nancy yelled as she tried to grab the envelope from Hermione's hand.

"OUCH!" Hermione screamed.

A green liquid spilled out of the envelope and covered Hermione's hands. So many welts appeared on them that it appeared Hermione was wearing gloves. The pain was bringing Hermione to tears.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" Ron explained.

"You better go to the hospital wing," Harry ordered as Hermione ran off.

"Hand me the letters please, Ron," Nancy requested.

"Are you going to find out who did it?" Ron questioned with a raised eyebrow as he handed Nancy Hermione's letters.

"Nancy can solve anything!" Bess piped up.

Nancy carefully examined the letters trying to find out who had sent Hermione the envelope filled with Bubotuber Pus. Reading through the letters three times revealed nothing so Nancy gave up and headed to Herbology class to meet up with her friend George Fayne. George promised to keep her eyes open for any clues that might help Nancy solve her new case.

It was not a surprise to Nancy that Hermione did not attend Herbology nor was it a surprise that she did not attend Care Of Magical Creatures class when Hagrid brought in Nifflers. The Nifflers were about the only thing interesting that Hagrid had brought into class since they could help a wizard find treasure.

"Why isn't Hermione not in class?" Hagrid asked Harry and Ron in surprise.

"We'll tell you later," Harry replied due to the fact that Pansy Parksinson was eavesdropping.

Nancy slowly walked to the Great Hall with Bess thinking about the scene she had just witnessed.

"Did you see that?" Nancy whispered to Bess.

"What?" Bess whispered back.

"Why is she so interested why Hermione isn't in class?" Nancy wondered.

"You got me," Bess answered.

"That seems awfully suspicious to me," Nancy stated with her arms folded.

"What are you trying to say?" Bess probed.

"I think she did it," Nancy mouthed to Bess.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"Not yet, but I will be," Nancy replied as she found George Fayne waiting for Nancy in the Great Hall.

"Hey, Nancy!" George called out.

"Yes, George?" Nancy replied.

"I believe I have found someone who can help you solve your case," George declared as she motioned towards a girl wearing a necklace made out of butterbeer caps.

"Okay," Nancy muttered.

"Nancy Drew, meet Luna Lovegood!" George ordered


	20. Nancy Drew Finds The Clues

"What do you two have for me?" Nancy asked.

"You know that Hufflepuffs have Astronomy with Ravenclaw?" George replied.

"So?" Nancy probed.

"Well, Ravenclaw has Herbology with Slytherin," George stated. "Tell Nancy what you told me, Luna."

"Yesterday, Draco Malfoy accidentally blew up his plant," Luna informed Nancy.

"Really?" Nancy mused.

"What do you make of it, Nancy?" George questioned,.

"Draco Malfoy is an idiot, rude and a total git, but I have never known him to be a klutz," Nancy declared.

"Do you think there's something fishy going on?" George asked.

"I think that Draco did it on purpose so someone could smuggle Bubotuber Pus out of the classroom," Nancy explained.

"Looks like it," George agreed.

"I'm going to be busy tonight," Nancy stated as she turned to leave.

That night, Harry Potter found a stone basin with water in it. The basin had strange markings on it and was hiding in a chair inside Dumbledore's office. Curiosity got the better of Harry and he bent over to look at the strange basin more closely. His nose touched the watery liquid and Harry found himself floating into a different world.

When Harry arrived in this strange world he found himself in a dungeon containing many seats and four chairs in the front of the room with chains on them. Six dementors led four wizards into the dungeon and made them sit in the chairs with chains on them.

"You have been found guilty of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom trying to bring back He-Who must be named!" Barty Crouch thundered.

"Father please!" a sickly looking wizard with straw colored hair begged.

"I now ask the jury to raise their hand if they believe that these crimes deserve a lifetime sentence in Azkaban!" Barty Crouch commanded causing every single person in the jury to raise their hands.

"I'm your son!" the wizard pleaded.

"Take them away!" Barty Crouch ordered the dementors.

"I think that is quite enough, Harry," Dumbledore declared as he brought Harry back to reality.

"I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed. "It was in a cupboard and…" 

"I understand completely," Dumbledore interrupted.

"What is this?" Harry probed.

"This is a Pensieve," Dumbledore explained. "I use this to store some of my excess thoughts."

"They were talking about Neville's parents, weren't they?" Harry asked.

"Do you know why Neville's grandmother has had to raise him?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Are they dead?" Harry inquired with a frown.

"If only that were the case," Dumbledore denied with an even bigger frown. "They are insane and in St. Mungo's.

"That's too bad," Harry muttered.

"I must ask you not to tell anyone what you have seen," Dumbledore ordered. "Neville will tell people when he is ready."

"Are you saying that I am the only student who knows?" Harry piped out.

"I very much doubt that is an accurate statement," Dumbledore replied.

"Who else would…" Harry started to ask. "Oh, yeah! Bess could make anybody talk!"

Nancy wondered downstairs and walked towards the painting with fruit on it. She tickled the pear and the painting opened up to reveal the entrance to the kitchen. Several house elves offered Nancy food, but she politely refused. She soon found a house elf wearing a tea cozy.

"Dobby, I'd like to ask you a question," Nancy declared.

"Yes, mistress Drew," Dobby squeaked.

"The elves clean our robes, don't they?" Nancy questioned.

"That is correct," Dobby answered.

"Can you tell our robes apart?" Nancy wondered.

"It is one of our jobs," Dobby piped out.

"Did you notice anything interesting about Pansy Parkinson's robe?" Nancy hopefully questioned.

"As a matter of fact I did, mistress Drew, I did," Dobby squeaked


	21. Slytherin Defanged

Pansy Parkinson sat at the Slytherin table eating her soufflé and treacle tart at breakfast the next day. She was immensely pleased at the stunt she had pulled against Hermione Granger the day before. After all, she was a Mudblood. How could they let their kind into Hogwarts? She thought that Albus Dumbledore was a complete scatterbrain because it was his fault that Hermione had free range of the school. It repulsed Pansy that Hermione got such good marks in school. It just went to show that an education at Hogwarts was not as great as it was cracked up to be.

Not only Dumbledore was bugging Pansy, but Neville Longbottom was as well. She fumed when she saw Neville brush his hand on Bess' arm causing her to smile. How could Longbottom be so stupid as to touch something so vile as that Mudblood. In Pansy's mind, Neville had gone absolutely stark raving mad.

Pansy was awaken from her thoughts when the owls delivered the daily post. Her own personal owl Pureblood dropped a sugar cream pie from home in front of Pansy. She was about to voraciously dig into her pie when a silver owl dropped an envelope with a magnifying glass stamped on it. She wondered if it was some sort of joke as she cautiously opened the envelope. Pansy soon discovered that the letter was anything but a joke when she read the letter.

Dear Pansy,

You sent Hermione the envelope filled with Bubotuber Pus and I can prove it. Meet me in front of Greenhouse Two at 7:00 PM if you know what's good for you.

Your Enemy,

Nancy Drew

It could be said that smoke came out of Pansy's ears. She looked at the person who had written the note from across the Great Hall. Nancy raised her glass of pumpkin juice in a mock toast when she saw that Pansy was watching. Pansy briefly considered the possibility of walking over and giving Nancy Drew the beating of her life. Two things stopped her. First, it just wouldn't do to start a fight right under the nose of the Headmaster no matter how much of a fool she thought he was. Second of all, she had only to look at Draco's nose to know that this Mudblood could defend herself. This situation called for a plan. Pansy passed the note to Draco and started whispering to him.

That evening, Pansy approached the second greenhouse with Draco and the usual company. It was no surprise to Pansy when she saw Nancy Drew waiting with her arms folded and a devilish smirk on her face.

"Okay, Mudblood!" Pansy spat as she threw the note on the ground in disgust. "Before we beat you to a pulp, I want to know why you think I sent Granger that envelope!"

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed awfully curious when Hagrid asked Harry and Ron why Hermione wasn't in class," Nancy explained. "I couldn't help but wonder why you would do that. I could only come up with one possibility."

"Maybe I'm just nosy!" Pansy cackled.

"Then I did some investigating in the kitchen," Nancy continued. "You do know the house elves do our laundry, don't you?"

"So?" Pansy probed.

"You took advantage of Draco's distraction to sneak some Bubotuber Pus into a vial," Nancy accused. "But you couldn't walk around carrying a vial of pilfered Bubotuber Pus in plain sight so you had to put it in your pocket."

"You have no proof!" Pansy denied.

"You must have had some kind of accident on the way back to the castle because the vial got a small crack in it," Nancy explained. "Some of the pus leaked out into your robe. I have a witness. You really should have burned your gown."

"Very good!" Pansy cackled threateningly. "But I'm afraid it won't do you much good!"

Pansy threw a punch at Nancy and she did nothing to avoid the attack. Instead of hitting Nancy, Pansy hit a clear force field which sparked when she hit it.

"What the…" Pansy cried out as Draco and his gargoyles tried to throttle Nancy with the same result.

All four Slytherins took out their wands and tried to cast a wide variety of spells at Nancy. They would have been very happy to use an Unforgivable if they only they had known any spells beyond fourth year. No matter which spell Pansy and her gang tried, the force field just fizzled and sparked.

"Where did you learn this magic, Drew?" Pansy demanded.

"I didn't," Nancy replied as she opened the door to the greenhouse. "He did."

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the greenhouse with fire in his eyes and dismissed the force field with his wand.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, after all the trouble you've caused this year, I'm going to recommend that you be expelled from Hogwarts," Dumbledore forcibly stated. "As for the rest of you lot, I'd say a weeks detention and twenty points apiece from Slytherin would be a good lesson."

"Before you deal with Pansy, I have to know why she destroyed my Omnioculars," Nancy spoke up.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Drew!" Pansy spat.

"You don't expect me to believe you," Nancy probed.

"I wouldn't touch your stupid little toy if my life depended on it!" Pansy argued as Dumbledore led the rogue students away


	22. Taking Out The Trash

Nancy Drew sat on the train on the way home in a foul mood. She had busted Pansy Parkinson, but she failed to solve the case that really mattered. Ludo Bagman had not put Harry Potter's name into the Goblet. It had been Barty Crouch Jr. who had been masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody all year. Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament, but it came at a terrible price. Wormtail had killed Cedric Diggory and Lord Voldemort had returned.

"Is something wrong, Nancy?" Bess wondered as she and George hid their wands up their sleeves to prepare for their expected company.

"I can't believe that I thought that Ludo Bagman put Harry's name in the Goblet!" Nancy whined.

"I can understand how you thought that," Neville answered.

"I should have known that there was something wrong with that teacher," Nancy grumbled. "I saw him giving me a dirty look in the first class. Dumbledore knew that I am a detective. The imposter must have known it too."

"There is no point worrying about it now," George Fayne ordered.

"I bet the imposter was the one who destroyed my Omniocukars because he was afraid of me exposing him like I did Rita Skeeter," Nancy explained. "I guess you're wrong Bess. I can't solve everything."

"Nancy…" Bess consoled.

"So the great detective missed this one," Draco drawled as he opened the door to the compartment and entered with his cronies.

"Hello, Draco," Nancy sneered.

"You may have busted Pansy, but now that the dark lord is back, you Mudbloods will soon be on the way out," Draco snidely reported.

"No, Draco!" Nancy exclaimed. "You are on the way out!" 

"Now how are you…" Draco growled.

"Petrificus Totalius!" Bess and George bellowed together to take out Draco's trained gorillas.

Draco was momentarily distracted by the scene of Crabbe and Goyle falling to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Nancy's right foot flying into his chest. The force sent Draco flying into the door of the opposite compartment. He then slid down the door unconscious.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded as he opened the door to his compartment. "Wow! Cool!"

"I'm just taking out the trash!" Nancy proudly blurted out.

'Feel better, Nance?" George questioned.

"I suppose," Nancy grunted.

"At least this year wasn't a total disaster," Bess stated as she batted her eyelashes at Neville.

"I love you, Bess!" Neville spoke out.

"I love you too!" Bess replied as she leaned over to kiss Neville.

Nancy smiled and tapped George on the shoulder. After she motioned towards the door, Nancy and George walked towards the compartment door to leave the lovebirds alone.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Nancy asked George as she started to close the door.

"They sure do!" George replied just before the door closed.

After the couple finished kissing after a few seconds, Bess threw her arms around Neville and gave him a hug.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you, Clark!" Bess cried out.

"I feel safe with you too," Neville replied.

"Do you mind if I call you Clark?" Bess asked.

"As long as you promise never to leave me, you can call me whatever you like," Neville replied.

"Deal!" Bess piped up.

The young couple held each other and briefly forgot about the disastrous way the year had ended until the train pulled into the station.

"We're here!" Bess called out as she dug out her trunk.

"I'll miss you," Neville declared as he ran his fingers through Bess' hair.

"I'll miss you too, but I'm sure we'll find a way to see each other during the summer," Bess replied.

"I hope so, because I don't think I could stand being away from you for three months," Neville pined.

"I feel the same way and it's your turn, Neville," Bess said.

"My turn for what?" Neville wondered.

"Well, I had to meet your grandmother," Bess reminded Neville.

"Yeah, so?" Neville probed

"My parents are asking about you," Bess whispered in Neville's ear.

Th-they are?" Neville stuttered as his eyes popped open, feeling stupid that he had not seen where this conversation was going.

"Sure, you're my first boyfriend after all," Bess proclaimed. "They are waiting at the station to meet you."

"Really?" Neville squeaked.

"Come on," Bess spoke up as she gave Neville a quick kiss for encouragement. "You'll be fine."

"If you say so," Neville answered.

"Ready?" Bess asked.

"Okay," Neville replied.

Bess and Neville left the train together and found Neville's grandmother waiting on the platform.

"Ready to go home, Neville, dear?" Mrs. Longbottom inquired.

"Almost," Neville answered. "Bess says her parents want to meet me at the station.

Bess and Neville began to leave the platform with Mrs. Longbottom following close behind. For the first time, Neville had a small sense of dread at the prospect of exiting platform nine and three quarters


	23. A Glimpse Into The Future

Ten years passed into the future. The final war was long over and Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She had been ever since the war ended. These days, one would find Auror Nancy Drew living inside a medium size brick house. Neville became the Herbology teacher and Bess became the teacher of Muggle Studies.

Today, Nancy was slaving over a hot stove with her wand in hand to prepare for her overnight guest. Eventually, Nancy took out a plate of pork chops and carrots from the oven and set them on the kitchen table. Then, she mixed ingredients in a bowl to make batter which would eventually become a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Nancy knew that this was the preferred cookie choice of her special visitor. She pinched one of the cookies to taste it and regretted that her cooking would never be up to Hannah's quality.

After preparing dinner, Nancy dug out a set of toy blocks and a stuffed pig from the closet and set them on the living room table. Just as she did all of that, the doorbell rang. Nancy smiled as she walked to the door to open it since she knew who had rang the bell.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom!" Nancy greeted as she gave first Bess and then Neville a hug.

"Hello, Nancy!" Neville and Bess replied together,

"Happy anniversary," Nancy spoke out. "So where's my guest?"

A round face two year old girl with curly black hair ran out from behind Neville to give Nancy a hug.

"Hello, Anastasia," Nancy greeted as she picked up the youngest Longbottom and gave her a kiss.

"Hello, Aunt Nancy," Anastasia replied.

"You be good for Aunt Nancy," Bess ordered.

"Yes, mommy," Anastasia obeyed.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Neville declared. "Mommy and daddy love you!" 

"I love you," Anastasia called out.

Nancy carried her guest into the kitchen and sat her in a high chair. She fed Anastasia her dinner and then ate her own. After dinner, Nancy and Anastasia made a huge castle out of blocks. They put flags on top and flower stickers all over the castle. Anastasia got tired of building the castle after a while and got Nancy to chase her in a game of tag. The game soon got to be too much for the young Longbottom and she stopped to yawn sleepily.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," Nancy ordered as she picked up Anastasia and handed her the stuffed pig.

Nancy carried her guest into a spare bedroom with pink frilly curtains and a blue armchair. Nancy tucked young Anastasia in bed with a kiss.

"Tell me a story, Aunt Nancy," Anastasia begged.

"Okay, what story would you like to hear?" Nancy asked as she sat down in the recliner.

"My story," Anastasia replied.

"Oh, I like that story," Nancy agreed. "Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess. The prince liked the princess but he was very shy. As days went by, the prince got a little bolder because his love for the princess grew. Nobody respected the prince until one day, the Evil Lord Ferret tried to push the princess around. The prince got so mad that he knocked down the Evil Lord Ferret. The princess could not believe her eyes. She was so impressed that her love for the prince began. Their love grew and grew until they couldn't help but get married and have a beautiful baby girl."

Nancy stopped the story when she saw that her young charge had fallen asleep.

"And they lived happily ever after," Nancy spoke as she turned out the light.

***

Neville and Bess Longbottom appeared at The Magic Dragon, a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. Each table had a tablecloth that had a pattern of red and white checkers. Romantic music came from an unseen source. Only people who were completely in love with each other came into this restaurant.

"Now, there is a happy couple!" a familiar waitress proclaimed as she approached the couple to offer them a seat at a table in the middle of the room.

"Hello, George," Bess greeted.

"Order whatever you like," George commanded. "It's my treat. Consider it my anniversary present."

"Thank you," Bess replied. "I'll have the pheasant and a glass of pumpkin juice."

"I'll have the bouillabaisse and a butterbeer," Neville requested.

Neville could not help but stare at his wife as he ate after George brought in the couple's order. He was so entranced that someone could have set off their entire collection of fireworks and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Bess, do you think you'll want to have more children?" Neville wondered.

"Do you?" Bess replied.

"I know it can be lonely being an only child," Neville stated.

"Okay, we can have more children if you want," Bess agreed.

"Are you sure?" Neville probed. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you to have Anastasia."

"I survived," Bess spoke out with a shrug.

Neville and Bess finished the night at the Leaky Cauldron not knowing that they would soon have their second child.

THE EN


End file.
